DON'T SAY GOODBYE (KAISOO)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT]YAOI,NC-21! Kata "Selamat tinggal" memang menyakitkan, dan Kyungsoo merasakannya. Ternyata Kai tidaklah mencintainya, Kai masih mencintai kekasihnya yang hilang selama 5 tahun. "Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu" KAISOO. Slight KAIBAEK. RnR! Hasil remake dari MV Davichi - Don't Say Goodbye


**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Apa kau menatap bintang itu juga? Aku.. sangat merindukanmu" gumam seorang lelaki tampan saat ia tengah melihat hamparan bintang dengan teleskopnya.

Wajah tampan yang awalnya bersemangat, menjadi sedikit murung dan kecewa. Hatinya kembali berdenyut saat ia teringat oleh kekasih hatinya yang menghilang entah kemana. Sudah 5 tahun semenjak menghilangnya sang kekasih, tetapi ia masih belum bisa menemukannya. Ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berharap dan berdo'a agar kekasihnya tersebut kembali.

Melihat bintang seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk mengenang masa indah bersama kekasihnya yang memiliki mata sipit tersebut. Karena dulu, kegiatan seperti ini sering mereka lakukan. Jadilah ia melakukan hal ini setiap hari dan menjadi kebiasaannya hingga sekarang.

Setelah ia berhasil menemukan nama rasi bintang yang ia lihat, lalu ia memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya dan beranjak keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia hanya ingin mendatangi cafe hanya sekedar untuk meminum coffee dan menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa kalut kembali saat ia teringat oleh kekasihnya.

Namun saat ia baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, ia melihat plastik sampah berwarna hitam yang mencurigakan berada di depan rumahnya.

Lelaki tinggi berkulit tan itu mengernyitkan wajahnya bingung, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati plastik tersebut.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika plastik sapah hitam tersebut bergerak. Dengan hati-hati ia menyibak plastik sampah tersebut dan ia langsung mundur kebelakang saat melihat ada sesosok lelaki mungil yang berada di plastik sampah tersebut.

Kondisinya sangat menyedihkan, banyak luka di seluruh tubuhnya dan bahkan ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, lelaki tampan yang memiliki nama Kai tersebut segera menggendong lelaki mungil itu memasuki rumahnya. Ia harus menolong lelaki rapuh ini.

Cklek

Dengan hati-hati, Kai membaringkan lelaki mungil itu di atas ranjang mewah miliknya. Memperhatikan sejenak wajah lelaki mungil itu lekat-lekat, dan tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajah manis itu dengan lembut.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau berada dalam kondisi seperti ini? Apa kau di buang?" Gumam Kai.

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban. Karena lelaki mungil itu terus memejamkan kedua matanya tak sadarkan diri.

Baru saja Kai ingin beranjak darisana, tangannya lebih dulu di tahan oleh lelaki asing itu. Membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kembali lelaki itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." gumam lelaki itu.

Kai mengernyit. Pasalnya, lelaki mungil ini berbicara masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Apakah lelaki ini tengah mengigau?

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kai kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh mungil lelaki itu. Tangannya kembali mengusap pipi itu dan tanpa sadar ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya karena entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik untuk menyesap bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Cup

Kai berhasil merasakan manisnya bibir lelaki mungil itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggui lelaki mungil itu hingga membuka matanya.

Kai membutuhkan penjelasan dari lelaki mungil ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

DON'T SAY GOODBYE (KAISOO)

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O

 **Support cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari **MV Davichi yang berjudul Don't Say Goodbye**. Yuta sebelumnya pernah bikin FF yang berjudul sama dengan lagu ini, tapi versi CHANBAEK. Dan sekarang Yuta mau bikin versi KAISOO nya hehe :'D Tapi ini Yuta bikin ONESHOOT. Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT]YAOI,NC-21! Kata "Selamat tinggal" memang menyakitkan, dan Kyungsoo merasakannya. Ternyata Kai tidaklah mencintainya, Kai masih mencintai kekasihnya yang hilang selama 5 tahun. "Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu" KAISOO. Slight KAIBAEK. RnR! Hasil remake dari MV Davichi - Don't Say Goodbye

 **Backsong:**

Davichi - Don't Say Goodbye

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

 **(langsung di play aja lagunya biar berasa :v)**

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sinar terang mengganggu lelapnya. Tubuhnya terasa amat sakit dan ia mencoba untuk meregangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu kaku. Namun matanya membulat ketika ia menyadari jika ia berada di tempat yang asing.

Ekpresi wajahnya menjadi panik dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar karena ia merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Ow, kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang ke arah lelaki yang baru saja menyapanya, dan mata Kyungsoo membulat kembali ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah duduk di depan laptopnya di kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Namun lelaki itu justru menampilkan senyuman menawannya pada Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit eum.. merona?

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku bukanlah orang yang jahat. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Dan.. siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam ketika melihat Kai yang sudah berjalan kearahnya. Ia merasa sangat kebingungan dan ketakutan, tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat ketika melihat senyuman tulus Kai. Dan ia berharap jika lelaki ini adalah orang yang baik.

"Kenapa diam saja hm? Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Sekarang bisakah aku tau siapa namamu?" ucap Kai yang sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk dan ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Te-terima kasih.." lirihnya.

"Terima kasih? Jadi namamu adalah terima kasih?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya ingin menjelaskan jika lelaki ini salah paham. Namun belum sempat ia membuka suaranya, lelaki ini lebih dulu mengusak rambutnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Dan aku rasa aku akan kesulitan memanggilmu jika kau tidak menyebutkan nama-"

"Namaku Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo" potong Kyungsoo dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

Kali ini bukan bergetar karena merasa takut, tetapi ia bergetar karena merasa malu dan gugup. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan lelaki. Dan Kai, adalah orang pertama yang berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Kyungsoo.. nama yang bagus. Oh iya, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Lebih baik kau sarapan terlebih dahulu, aku tau jika kau merasa kelaparan bukan?"

Selain Kai adalah orang pertama yang berada sedekat ini dengannya, Kai juga adalah orang pertama yang begitu perhatian padanya. Lagi-lagi Kai berhasil membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan keras.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menuruni ranjang tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan gerakannya karena Kai lebih dulu menarik tangannya bermaksud untuk menuntunnya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kai adalah lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya, tetapi kenapa ia merasa begitu nyaman seolah ia sudah mengenal Kai dalam waktu yang cukup lama?

Kemudian Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kai sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi makan yang sudah tersaji beberapa makanan diatasnya. Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar karena memang ia merasa sangat kelaparan saat ini.

Seolah terlupa akan degupan dijantungnya tadi, Kyungsoo langsung melahap makanan itu dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Membuat Kai yang sudah duduk di hadapannya, mengembangkan senyumannya melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. Dan tingkah lucu Kyungsoo saat ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada..

Kekasih yang menghilang.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Kau bisa tersedak nanti" lalu Kai meletakkan segelas air minum kehadapan Kyungsoo.

Reflek Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan mengangguk pada Kai dengan canggung.

"Ne.."

 _ **Pertama kali aku melihatmu**_

 _ **Hatiku bahkan bergetar hebat hanya karena senyumanmu**_

 _ **Dan semua yang kau tunjukkan padaku**_

 _ **Perlahan mengantarku ke sebuah gerbang indah yang bernama cinta**_

 _ **Kita tidak saling mengenal**_

 _ **Itulah yang selalu membuatku ragu**_

 _ **Kau membuatnya terlihat tidak jelas**_

 _ **Terasa tidak jelas bagaimana perasaanmu**_

 _ **Namun aku ingin mengerti**_

 _ **Arti senyuman yang kau tunjukkan padaku**_

 _ **Aku ingin mengertinya**_

 _ **Hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh hati padamu**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cklek

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi setelah ia membersihkan tubuhnya. Mengeringkan helaian rambutnya yang basah dengan sebuah handuk yang tentunya adalah milik Kai. Kyungsoo terus menundukkan kepalanya berjalan menuju kamar Kai. Namun pergerakkan terhenti ketika ia melihat Kai yang tengah menatap kearahnya tak jauh dari posisinya.

Kai hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa canggung karena tatapan Kai. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada diruang tamu.

Sedangkan disana Kai berusaha mati-matian untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh tergoda dengan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kemeja putih besar miliknya tanpa mengenakan celana. Kemeja itu berhenti pada paha atas Kyungsoo dan tentu saja membiarkan sebagian besar paha lainnya terekspose begitu saja. Ditambah dengan aroma sabun yang menguar membelai indera penciumannya, sangat menenangkan dan menggoda di waktu yang bersamaan. Kai bahkan sudah berkeringat karena degupan di jantungnya yang berpacu dengan kencang.

Dan dengan bodohnya, Kai justru melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih duduk terdiam disana. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut basah Kyungsoo, dan membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu gelagapan.

Grep

Kai menarik tangan lembut Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke arah ranjang miliknya. Mendudukkan Kyungsoo di tepi tempat tidur dan kemudian ia duduk disampingnya.

Ternyata..

Kyungsoo selalu berhasil mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya yang menghilang. Dan Kai tidak menjamin jika Kyungsoo akan aman, atau justru ia hanya akan menjadi pelampiasan kerinduannya terhadap kekasihnya semata.

"Kyungsoo.."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kedalam mata Kai dan ia menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan. Dan ia tercekat ketika tangan besar Kai sudah menyentuh paha telanjangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya dan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menatap Kai yang sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tertarik padamu, Kyungsoo"

"Ne?"

"Kau begitu membuatku penasaran. Datang tiba-tiba disaat yang sangat tepat. Saat aku tengah membutuhkan sandaran dihatiku. Kau datang dan sialnya kau berhasil menarik hatiku"

Kyungsoo kembali tercekat setelah mendengar perkataan Kai. Apa sebenarnya maksud Kai? Apa Kai menyukainya? Dan juga..

Kenapa ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang di rasakan oleh Kai?

Ya, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mulai menyukai Kai karena sikap perhatian Kai pada dirinya selama ini. Kai juga mampu membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman.

Kai..

Adalah pahlawannya.

"Aku tertarik padamu, Kyungsoo"

Cup

Kyungsoo sedikit membuka bibirnya karena terkejut tetapi hal itu justru dimanfaatkan oleh Kai yang dengan cepat melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

 _ **Kau melakukannya lagi**_

 _ **Kau membuat perasaanku semakin tak terarah**_

 _ **Rasa sesak mulai aku rasakan ketika kau menciumku**_

 _ **Ini sangat manis, tetapi ternyata aku masih belum mengerti**_

 _ **Perkenalan kita terlalu awal untuk di definisikan sebagai cinta**_

 _ **Apakah aku mencintaimu?**_

 _ **Apakah kau juga mencintaiku?**_

 _ **Semua orang juga akan tau jika aku menginginkan hal itu**_

 _ **Kau sudah berhasil menyentuh hatiku**_

 _ **Menggenggamnya dengan kuat hingga aku tidak mampu melihat arah lain**_

 _ **Tetapi kenapa kau membuat hatiku terasa sesak?**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan cengkram hatiku begitu kuat**_

Cpkh cpkh

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya dengan mata yang terpejam karena Kai semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Entah kenapa bodohnya ia sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Kyungsoo justru membiarkan Kai melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih lagi dari pada ini. Bahkan tangan Kai sudah mengelus lehernya guna memudahkannya untuk melumat bibir hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seperti seorang yang tengah tidak tersadar saat ini. Tubuhnya sungguh kaku dan ia terus saja memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Kai pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia memejamkan kedua matanya guna menikmati sensasi mendebarkan dijantungnya ketika ia mencium lelaki mungil ini.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Kyungsoo membuatnya begitu tertarik hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal sejauh ini.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengepal dengan erat disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Terus membiarkan Kai bergerak di atasnya dan merasakan tangan Kai yang perlahan mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya satu persatu.

Sebenarnya ia masih merasa kebingungan, apakah ia harus menolak Kai dan menghentikan ini semua atau justru membiarkan Kai menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi?

Jujur saja ia menyukainya karena Kai adalah orang yang di cintainya. Kai juga melakukannya dengan lembut, membuatnya serasa melayang hingga ke awan akibat perlakuan Kai.

Tapi..

Bagaimana jika Kai hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja? Bagaimana jika ternyata Kai tidak mencintainya sama sekali?

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan menahan kedua tangan Kai yang sedang melepas kancing kemejanya. Membuat Kai langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kai.." lirih Kyungsoo sambil menatap wajah Kai.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dan.. kau harus mempercayaiku, Kyungsoo"

Lalu sedetik kemudian, Kai kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan mengecupi bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali terlena dan membuat pikirannya tidak bisa jernih lagi saat ini. Kedua tangannya kembali terkepal ketika ia mulai membalas lumatan yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ia sudah dalam keadaan polos saat ini.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya sejenak untuk melepaskan pakaiannya juga. Lalu ia kembali menindih tubuh polos Kyungsoo dan menyentuh seluruh permukaan lembut kulit mulus Kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah, dan itu membuat Kai sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ternyata, Kyungsoo adalah seorang yang sangat pemalu.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, Kai mulai mengecupi puting segar Kyungsoo dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Sontak Kyungsoo menggelinjang geli karena merasa hal yang aneh menyerang bagian sensitive nya. Setelah puas menyesap putih Kyungsoo, Kai kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan perlahan membuka kedua paha Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat.

Kai sudah tidak sabar untuk memenuhi makhluk mungil nan cantik ini. Dan dengan cepat ia mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang pink Kyungsoo yang sudah dipastikan sangat sempit tersebut. Mata elangnya memperhatikan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo, sewaktu-waktu jika Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan dengan penyatuan yang sesaat lagi akan ia lakukan tersebut, Kai akan mengetahuinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagimu Kyung?" Bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kaihh.. akhh-"

"Cengkram lenganku jika kau merasa kesakitan argh!"

Kai menggeram saat ia mulai meneroboskan kejantanannya pada lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, ia sedikit terpekik kala merasakan ada sebuah benda asing yang memasuki lubangnya. Ini cukup menyakitkan, pasalnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Membuatnya terkejut dan jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan keras.

Kai menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Kyungsoo dan terus membisikkan kalimat penenangnya untuk Kyungsoo. Dan ia berhasil karena ia telah memasuki Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Merasakan cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo yang sangat erat di lengannya.

Kai memutuskan untuk diam sejenak, menyesuaikan penyatuan mereka. Dan ia pun juga tidak ingin terlalu memaksa Kyungsoo karena ini pasti akan menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Satu menit kemudian, nafas Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah, mulai teratur kembali dan ia melemahkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Kai. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mengusap wajah tampan Kai dengan jemari lembutnya.

"Bergeraklah"

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengembangkan senyumannya dan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara hati-hati. Menarik dan mendorong kejantanannya keluar masuk didalam lubang hangat milik Kyungsoo tersebut. Lalu ia mengecupi dahi Kyungsoo agar lelaki ini tenang dan tidak menangis, karena sesaat lagi, ia akan menunjukkan apa arti indahnya surga dunia.

Clokh..

Clokh..

Clokh..

Kai sudah berhasil memerawani lubang Kyungsoo untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia dorong lebih dalam dan dalam lagi miliknya mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dalam tempo yang teratur, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin terlarut dengan aktivitas intim mereka. Tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat dan rambutnya sudah terlihat sangat berantakan karena Kai terus menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya.

"Eurmmhh~"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahannya begitu lirih ketika ia merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya tersentuh oleh milik Kai. Kai yang mendengar desahan kecil Kyungsoo, langsung tersenyum dan terus menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali. Keduanya serasa melayang akibat penyatuan tubuh ini.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah itu terlihat sangat cantik di mata Kai, terlebih bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka membuat Kai tidak tahan untuk tidak menyesapi bibir manis itu.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat. Terus melakukan gerakan in-outnya dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di atas pangkuannya.

Ini sungguh nikmat.

Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika seluruh bagian kejantanannya di balut dengan erat oleh lubang anal Kyungsoo yang sempit tersebut. Tak hentinya ia menggeram karena rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari lelaki mungil yang baru ia temui ini.

Kyungsoo begitu menurut. Terbukti dari ia yang mengecup kecil bahu Kai untuk meredam desahannya dan tidak berontak sama sekali saat Kai membobol lubangnya dengan gerakan yang mulai kasar. Kedua tangan Kai terus memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya sehingga kejantanannya timbul tenggelam didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Sangat sangat nikmat. Kyungsoo begitu nikmat.

Kai menggerayangi punggung telanjang Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya dan berhenti dengan satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, dan satu tangannya lagi memeluk leher Kyungsoo. Kai bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar ketika ia semakin liar mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dibawah sana. Apakah Kyungsoo akan meraih orgasmenya? Tetapi kenapa Kyungsoo diam saja dan tidak melakukan pergerakkan apapun?

"Kyung?"

"Ahh lebihh cepath Kaih~"

Kini Kai bergantian mengecup bahu Kyungsoo, menyesap bahu yang lembut itu dengan sayang. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin penyatuan ini berakhir, tetapi terpaksa ia menghentikannya karena mereka sama-sama sudah mencapai pada puncak mereka masing-masing.

Kai menikmati apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sempat merasakan indahnya dunia bersama meskipun beberapa jam saja. Mereka bahagia setelah melakukan hal intim ini. Seolah mereka terasa terikat karena telah melakukannya. Entah apa yang terikat, mereka pun tidak mengetahuinya. Atau mungkin..

Hati mereka yang terikat tanpa mereka sadari?

Setelah berhasil membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo kembali. Kai akhirnya melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah. Kemudian ia mengecup sekali lagi bibir manis itu dan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kyungsoo.. jadilah kekasihku"

Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat dengan perkataan Kai barusan. Apakah ini adalah mimpi?

"Kumohon. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Grep

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Kai yang masih menindihnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Ne.." lirihnya.

 ** _Aku tidak tau ini adalah kenyataan atau hanya sekedar mimpi_**

 ** _Kau berhasil mengambil sesuatu dariku_**

 ** _Tetapi kau juga berhasil memberikanku sesuatu yang lebih indah_**

 ** _Aku sama sekali tidak akan menyesalinya_**

 ** _Aku harap ini bukanlah mimpiku semata_**

 ** _Kau nyata dan begitu pun dengan kalimat cintamu_**

 ** _Tetapi kenapa aku masih belum mempercayainya?_**

 ** _Buatlah aku untuk mengerti dengan perkataanmu_**

 ** _Aku akan menyerahkan diriku padamu_**

 ** _Ku harap kau tidak akan menyakitiku_**

 ** _Dan aku selalu berharap seperti itu_**

 ** _Hingga cinta kita benar-benar menyatu_**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu_**

 ** _Hanya dua kata itu yang aku tau saat ini_**

 ** _Mungkin akan begitu hingga seterusnya_**

 ** _Aku mempercayaimu.. Kai.._**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai bintang?"

"Oh Kyung, kau sudah bangun?"

"Bisa aku melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Kai dan melihat buku yang di pegang oleh Kai. Wajahnya begitu manis jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, dan Kai baru menyadari itu. Jantungnya masih saja berdebar ketika melihat senyuman polos Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terfokus pada buku yang dipegang oleh Kai, tanpa menyadari Kai yang sedari tadi menatap wajahnya.

Hampir saja Kai kembali mencium bibir itu jika saja ia tidak cepat tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menarik tangan kurus Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Ingin melihat bintang ini secara langsung?" Tanya Kai yang menyadari ekspresi bingung Kyungsoo.

"Um"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias sebagai jawabannya. Ternyata Kai memang seperti apa yang di pikirkannya selama ini.

Kai adalah lelaki yang baik dan romantis.

Setelah menyiapkan teropong bintang miliknya, Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ke halaman luas yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Membangun sebuah tenda disana dan juga tidak lupa ia membuat api unggun agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa kedinginan.

"Hah~ selesai! Hya Kyungsoo! Kau mau kemana?"

Kai berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah berlari-lari di padang rumput yang luas itu. Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berlari sesekali memegang rumput panjang yang berada disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo melebarkan senyuman manisnya karena ia merasa terbebas saat ini. Bisa merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang membelai tubuhnya dan juga aroma alami rumput yang tumbuh liat disana. Jujur saja, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kebebasan seperti ini, dan ini membuatnya sangat bahagia. Terlebih ada sosok lelaki yang dicintainya disana tengah melambaikan tangannya disana. Membuat Kyungsoo ikut melambaikan tangannya dan tidak lupa ia menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kai.

Ia.. merasa sungguh bahagia.

"Kyungsoo kemarilah! Bukankah kau ingin melihat bintangnya?" Teriak Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali menghampiri Kai dan berdiri disamping Kai.

"Mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa melihatnya"

Lalu Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk melihat bintang melalui teropong miliknya. Lagi-lagi senyuman Kyungsoo mampu membuat jantung Kai berdebar keras. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah benar perasaan cinta? Bukan hanya sekedar perasaan tertarik saja?

"Whoaaa indah sekali Kai~"

Decak kagum Kyungsoo menyadarkan lamunan Kai.

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Bintang itu sangat indah, seperti dirimu.."

Blush

Kyungsoo merona dengan hebat mendengarkan perkataan Kai. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin keras akibat lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Ayo kita ke tenda dan duduk di depan api unggun"

"Ne"

Kyungsoo menatap tangan Kai yang sudah menggenggam salah satu tangannya. Akhirnya ia mengikutin arah langkah Kai yang sudah membawanya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di depan api unggun.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo karena Kai justru menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan lelaki tampan itu. Sedikit canggung Kyungsoo melakukannya, akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Kai dengan posisi menyamping.

Tak sengaja pandangannya bertubrukkan dengan pandangan Kai dan itu membuatnya sedikit terpaku. Terlebih lagi, Kai saat ini bahkan sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Tangan Kyungsoo yang masih berada didalam genggaman Kai terasa semakin tercengkram karena pegangan Kai yang semakin erat.

Jantung Kyungsoo seperti ingin keluar dari sarangnya ketika ia merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Kai yang sudah membelai lembut wajahnya. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir Kai mendarat sempurna di atas bibirnya.

Cup

Melakukan ciuman lembut ini kembali dengan suasana yang romantis. Kyungsoo bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan sejauh ini dengan Kai. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dibenaknya untuk memiliki lelaki ini.

Tetapi ia sangat mensyukuri semuanya.

Dan ia akan selalu mencintai Kai selama hidupnya.

Kai pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia selalu ingin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan melindunginya. Sepertinya benar, jika saat ini ia sudah mencintai Kyungsoo. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang tiba-tiba ingin mencium Kyungsoo seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

 _'Kai.. aku akan kembali padamu. Berjanjilah kau akan terus mencintaiku'_

Deg

Kai langsung membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciumannya karena tiba-tiba ia teringat akan bayangan kekasihnya yang menghilang. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, namun Kai mampu mengatasinya dengan mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

 _'Baekhyun.. maafkan aku'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari seminggu Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Kai. Semenjak kejadian tak terduga itu, Kai semakin hari semakin menyayanginya dan selalu bersikap manis terhadapnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Seolah ia tidak ingin kembali pada kehidupannya yang sebelumnya. Disini adalah kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya.

Hidup bersama Kai.

Hubungan mereka pun semakin akrab, bahkan Kai sudah membelikan sebuah cincin untuknya. Pada saat itu Kai mengatakan padanya jika cincin ini adalah tanda untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo yang menerima cincin itu pun langsung meneteskan airmata bahagianya. Kai membuat mudah hidupnya yang sebelumnya sulit sebelum ia bertemi dengan Kai.

Sepertinya kali ini Tuhan telah mengabulkan semua do'anya. Terbukti dari saat ini, ia menemukan seorang lelaki yang akan mendampingi hidupnya. Kyungsoo sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu.

Dan pada suatu pagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membeli kue di sebuah toko kue yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Kai. Kue ini adalah ekspresi terima kasihnya pada Kai yang sudah bersikap baik padanya selama ini. Namun ketika ia baru saja tiba dirumah Kai, Kyungsoo melihat Kai tengah tidur di meja kerjanya.

Sepertinya Kai kelelahan karena telah seharian berhadapan dengan laptopnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya berjalan menuju kasur Kai mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kai. Namun senyuman luntur ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah album foto yang berada di sisi tubuh Kai.

Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil album foto tersebut dan membukanya.

Deg

Hati Kyungsoo terasa amat sesak kala matanya menangkap apa gambar yang terdapat di album tersebut.

Kai tengah berpelukan dengan seorang lelaki berwajah manis dengan mata sipitnya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kyungsoo membuka kembali lembaran album foto tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sebuah foto dimana..

Kai tengah berciuman mesra dengan lelaki yang sama seperti di foto sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya dan segera meletakkan kembali album foto itu ketempat semula. Ia kemudian langsung terduduk di ruang tamu sendirian sambil terisak. Dadanya begitu sakit. Dan apakah lelaki yang berada di foto itu adalah kekasih Kai?

Inilah hal yang paling Kyungsoo takutkan.

Perkenalan mereka yang terlalu awal membuat keduanya tidak bisa mengenal lebih dalam lagi satu sama lain. Bahkan tak terlintas sedikitpun di benak Kyungsoo jika Kai ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, karena Kai tertutup sekali dalam hal itu.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi bukti tadi cukup membuatnya sedikit terguncang dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini.

Ia hanya mampu menunggu hingga waktu yang menjawabnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dari lelapnya dan ia langsung menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Baru saja ia ingin menghampiri Kyungsoo, tetapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan menghentikan pergerakkan.

Awalnya Kai mengernyit heran menatap ponselnya karena yang menghubunginya saat ini adalah nomor yang tidak di kenalnya. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab telepon tersebut dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo"

 _'Kenapa kau mengambil sampah yang sudah aku buang dan membuat masalah?'_

Kai mengernyit heran.

Apa maksudnya? Apakah yang dimaksud oleh pria asing yang menelponnya itu adalah Kyungsoo?

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Kai.

 _'Dengar baik-baik. Kau memiliki seorang kekasih bukan?'_

Dengan hati-hati Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih serius dengan majalahnya. Dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, Kai langsung terkejut karena membaca sebuah judul di koran yang ada di atasnya mejanya tersebut mengatakan bahwa..

 **"Seorang mahasiswa menghilang tanpa jejak. Kemanakah ia pergi?"**

Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi yaitu, disana terdapat foto Baekhyun -kekasihnya yang menghilang- terpampang jelas di koran tersebut.

 _'Seseorang yang menghilang itu ada bersama ku saat ini. Dan aku tau kau masih bersama sampah itu bukan?'_

Kai terlihat kebingungan.

Ini adalah pilihan yang berat. Terlebih ketika ada siaran berita yang kembali menyiarkan masalah hilangnya Baekhyun.

 _'Aku membutuhkan sampah itu. Mari kita bertukar'_

Brak

Kai menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Bibirnya bergetar dan ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya disana.

Perasaannya saat ini sungguh kalut. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo tetapi ia tidak bohong jika ia lebih mencintai Baekhyun. Dan ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu Baekhyun kembali setelah 5 tahun mereka berpisah.

Kenangan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini bersama Kyungsoo, terputar kembali dipikirannya. Ketika pertama kali ia menemukan kondisi dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Ketika Kai membawa Kyungsoo untuk menikmati apa itu cinta dan juga ketika..

Ia merasakan degupan keras dijantungnya kala ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang duduk dipangkuannya pada sore itu.

Kepala Kai terasa sakit. Hatinya pun juga begitu.

Mana yang harus ia pilih?

Kekasih barunya atau kekasih yang selama ini ia ridukan?

Dan ketika Kai menemukan keputusannya, cepat-cepat ia menghapus airmatanya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Umm Kai. Aku rasa kau tidak harus membelikanku pakaian baru seperti ini. Aku masih bisa mengenakan pakaian lamaku" cicit Kyungsoo yang berjalan mengikuti langkah Kai di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan ia kembali mengikuti langkah Kai yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Jujur saja ia merasa senang sekali karena Kai baru saja membelikannya sebuah pakaian baru yang begitu manis dan juga Kai mengajaknya kembali mengunjungi padang rumput ini lagi.

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya kala ia kembali teringat dengan moment indah yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Kai di tempat ini. Perasaannya kembali berbunga-bunga kala membayangkan jika Kai akan melakukan hal lebih manis lagi daripada kemarin padanya.

Kyungsoo bahkan melompat-lompat kecil sambil sesekali tangan mungilnya meraih rerumputan yang cukup tinggi itu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi bahagianya saat ini.

Dan kemudian ia berdo'a kembali di dalam hati agar ini semua bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Semoga semua kebahagiaan ini bisa ia rasakan lebih lama lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia dan Kai hidup bersama dengan Tuhan yang menjadi saksi janji cinta mereka.

Tetapi ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah kedepan, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa amat kaku. Bibirnya seketika bergetar dan senyumannya luntur entah kemana.

Kyungsoo terdiam berdiri disana dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Menatap kembali ke arah Kai yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Kai bahkan sudah mencengkram satu tangannya untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Kyungsoo"

"Tidak.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

 _ **Aku memiliki firasat buruk seperti sebuah lirik lagu**_

 _ **Tidak..**_

 _ **Tidak bisa..**_

 _ **Tidak akan dan itu tidak harus**_

 _ **Kau bersiap untuk meninggakkanku**_

 _ **Hatimu bersiap untuk meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Dan tubuhmu..**_

 _ **Juga bersiap untuk meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menahanmu**_

 _ **Kumohon beritahu aku bagaimana caranya**_

 _ **Siapa yang mampu mengatakannya padaku?**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan katakan itu saat ini**_

Airmata Kyungsoo menetes begitu saja ketika Kai tidak mejawabnya.

Matanya yang sudah penuh akan airmata, menatap wajah Kai yang ternyata masih menutup rapat bibirnya. Kyungsoo mohon, seseorang katakan padanya jika semua ini tidaklah nyata.

Katakan padanya jika Kai tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon.." lirih Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar.

 _ **Mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?**_

 _ **Hatiku terasa amat sakit**_

 _ **Dadaku terasa amat sakit**_

 _ **Airmataku terus mengalir**_

 _ **Kita belum bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal**_

 _ **Jangan buka bibirmu lagi**_

 _ **Jangan katakan selamat tinggal padaku**_

 _ **Kumohon.. aku tidak ingin mendengarnya**_

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kai yang baru saja menariknya untuk kembali melangkah. Berusaha agar mereka tetap terdiam disana karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin melangkah ke depan. Lebih baik ia kembali ke rumah Kai daripada ia harus kembali pada seseorang yang akan membawanya pada masa lalunya.

Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin kembali pada pria yang telah menunggunya di ujung sana. Ia tidak ingin kembali pada kehidupannya. Ia hanya ingin hidup bersama Kai, lelaki yanh dicintainya. Sudah, itu saja.

"Kumohon.." gumam Kyungsoo lagi sambil menatap wajah datar Kai.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo"

Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang menahannya, dan berjalan kedepan untuk menghampiri pria yang ternyata sudah membawa kekasihnya -Baekhyun-.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kedua tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, ketika Kai menghempaskan tangannya begitu saja. Menatap punggung Kai yang perlahan berjalan menjauhinya.

 _ **Satu kata dingin yang kau ucap, begitu meresap dihatiku**_

 _ **Dunia seperti runtuh**_

 _ **Kini duniaku seperti runtuh**_

 _ **Bersama airmata yang terus menemaniku melihat kepergianmu**_

 _ **Jika saat ini kau telah pergi**_

 _ **Jika saat ini kau telah berlalu**_

 _ **Maka kita akan berpisah selamanya**_

 _ **Tidak ada lagi harapan yang bisa aku panjatkan**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu..**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu hingga mati**_

 _ **Aku ingin kau mendengarnya**_

 _ **Melalui hati ini, aku ingin kau mampu mendengarnya**_

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot seketika saat ia menyaksikan Kai memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang menghilang itu. Ternyata benar, lelaki berwajah manis dan bermata sipit itu adalah kekasih Kai. Seharusnya ia menyadari posisinya yang hanya di jadikan pelampiasan saja oleh Kai.

Ya, seharusnya ia menyadari itu lebih awal.

Bukannya bersikap bodoh dengan begitu mempercayai semua perkataan yang Kai ucapkan. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu. Seharusnya ia pergi dari awal sebelum perasaan cintanya itu tumbuh. Namun sialnya ia tidak mampu menolak Kai. Apapun yang berasal dari Kai, ia tidak mampu menolaknya.

 _'Maafkan aku karena sudah mencintaimu, Kai. Aku hanya mencintai seseorang satu kali, dan itu adalah dirimu. Kau akan menjadi cinta satu-satunya di hatiku'_

Kyungsoo terus meremas dadanya sendiri sambil menangis terduduk di antara rerumputan itu. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat lelaki yang dicintainya tengah bersama dengan orang lain. Ia tidak mampu menerima jika Kai ternyata masih mencintai kekasihnya, karena Kai selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan bahkan Kai selalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

Lalu apa arti semua yang Kai lakukan terhadapnya selama ini?

Kai berhasil mempermainkannya. Walaupun jujur saja, ia tidak mampu untuk marah atau menyalahkan Kai. Karena semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Salahnya kenapa perasaan sialan itu muncul dan tumbuh semakin kuat pada lelaki tinggi itu.

 _ **Aku tidak tau apa itu perpisahan**_

 _ **Jika akan semenyakitkan ini**_

 _ **Lebih baik aku tidak mengetahuinya**_

 _ **Aku merasa sedih dan sedih**_

 _ **Aku punya banyak cerita dan banyak kenangan**_

 _ **Kau yang membuatnya**_

 _ **Kau menunjukkan banyak hal indah padaku**_

 _ **Waktu yang selalu aku syukuri saat aku bersamamu**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Tidakkah kau tau itu?**_

 _ **Dan kata terakhir yang ingin aku teriakkan padamu**_

 _ **"Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal"**_

Kai sudah pergi bersama kekasihnya.

Kai sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Kai sudah tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapannya.

Dan Kai sudah tidak akan kembali padanya.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat pria itu sudah membawa tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo jelas saja memberontak. Ia tidak ingin kembali pada masa lalunya. Masih ada keinginannya untuk mengejar Kai dan kembali pada hari-hari indahnya kemarin saat ia bersama Kai.

Meskipun Kai sudah berjalan menjauhinya bersama kekasihnya, tetapi Kyungsoo terus berusaha untuk memanggil Kai agar Kai mampu menghentikan kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Tetapi..

Kai tidak mendengarnya.

Kai terus berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya.

Dan suara Kyungsoo terhenti di tenggorokkan begitu saja. Ia tersadar, jika ia harus menerima ini semua.

Kai..

Telah meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/FIN.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Oneshoot ini no sequel yaa hohoho~

Gimana ceritanya? Bagusnya? Feel nya dapet ga? Kalian pada nangis ga? Kkkk~

Ini Yuta persembahin FF ini buat para KaiSoo Shipper yang request minta di bikinin FF KaiSoo Oneshoot. Semoga kalian puas dan suka sama ceritanya yaaa~

Yuta buat cerita ini dari **MV Davichi - Don't Say Goodbye**. Pasti udah pada liat MV nya kan? :'D

Yuta juga pernah bikin FF berdasarkan MV ini, tapi ChanBaek versionnya, bagi yang belum pernah baca. Monggo di baca aja~ judulnya juga sama, Don't Say Goodbye :'D tapi itu ada 6 chapter hehe~

OK, LAST!

Tanggapannya tentang FF ini gimana? Apa kalian NYESEK? WKWK

YUTA TUNGGU REVIEWNYA YAAA~

SARANGHAE BBUING~! (maaf kalo end nya KaiSoo ga bersatu, malah jadi KaiBaek hehe *digampar)


End file.
